


Dixrovia

by lecherous_portmanteau



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Worship, Desus - Freeform, Fanart, I don't know how this ship have decided to be called I just put all in here, Kisses, M/M, NSFW Art, Nipple Play, Rim job, Rimming, darus - Freeform, dixrovia, holycross, jeryl, kiss, naked, nipple sucking, sex (in the truck?), snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecherous_portmanteau/pseuds/lecherous_portmanteau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other day I've sketched a pose but was undecided on who portray in that pose, so I asked through a poll on Tumblr and that was what the followers choose :) Enjoy this sweet kiss!</p><p>EDIT: added chapters with more content:<br/>02. three quick sketches<br/>03. fluff, resting their heads<br/>04. fluff, Daryl lifting smol ninja Jesus for a kiss<br/>05. Easy tiger... we're getting there<br/>06. 2 NSFW drawings... they got THERE ;)<br/>07. Happy New Year!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> P L E A S E P L E A S E P L E A S E:  
> DO NOT re-post (like save it in your computer and then post it on your blogs and/or share on Twitter, Instagram, imgur, weHeartit, Pinterest etc.)  
> DO NOT claim as your own. THESE DRAWINGS WERE MADE WITH THE SOLE PURPOSE OF ENJOYMENT AND FANTASY FULFILLMENT.  
> NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT NOR OFFENCE IS INTENDED.  
> Thank You.


	2. sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some old sketches I found today in my nsfw folder... nothing fancy (even if the first make me giggle a bit :D ) enjoy and remember: do not share on other sites and bla bla blah... ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bob Moses "Like It Or Not"_ **

_[Chorus 1] [x3]_   
_Like it or not, you know it's true_   
_There isn’t much, that you can do_   
_Feeling so small, you feel it too_   
  
_Feeling it all inside of you_

_[Chorus 2] [x4]_   
_It's gotta mean something_   
_It's gotta mean something to you_   
_You gotta keep pushing_   
_You gotta keep pushing through_   
  
_It's gotta mean something to you_


	4. Chapter 4

_*dip the biscuit into some more fluff* ♥  
[~~(nexts are gonna be under the “readmore” and you know WHY)~~](http://lecherousportmanteau.tumblr.com/about)_


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

Let's start with a lil "extra" first...

 

 

... this can end in an only way...

 


	7. Happy 2017!

An anon left me this message on my Tumblr:   
_**"Can we see Paul giving Daryl and nice rim job for the new year?"**_

And I thought was a nice idea to wish you all an Happy New Year :D

 


End file.
